Timeline of the creation of US realms
This is an ongoing list of all realms that have been created since the release of World Of Warcraft on 11/23/04. Each realm can be found under a heading of the day that it was released. This list may help you if you're trying to figure out when a new server's 6-month transfer block expires or just to estimate how far that realm likely is in end-game progression. Also the realm type and time zone have been indicated, along with any other information relevant to realm selection. 2004 November 23 Original PVP Servers by time zone... -Blackrock (PvP, PST) -Bonechewer (PvP, PST) -Boulderfist (PvP, PST) -Crushridge (PvP, PST) -Daggerspine (PvP, PST) -Destromath (PvP, PST) -Dethecus (PvP, PST) -Dragonmaw (PvP, PST) -Dunemaul (PvP, PST) -Frostwolf (PvP, PST) -Gorgonnash (PvP, PST) -Kil'Jaeden (PvP, PST) -Ner'zhul (PvP, PST) -Spinebreaker (PvP, PST) -Stonemaul (PvP, PST) -Stormscale (PvP, PST) -Tichondrius (PvP, PST) -Bloodscalp (PvP, MST) -Darkspear (PvP, MST) -Deathwing (PvP, MST) -Kel'Thuzad (PvP, MST) -Nathrezim (PvP, MST) -Archimonde (PvP, CST) -Azgalor (PvP, CST) -Burning Legion (PvP, CST) -Illidan (PvP, CST) -Laughing Skull (PvP, CST) -Mal'Ganis (PvP, CST) -Sargeras (PvP, CST) -Stormreaver (PvP, CST) -Thunderlord (PvP, CST) -Arthas (PvP, EST) -Bleeding Hollow (PvP, EST) -Burning Blade (PvP, EST) -Eredar (PvP, EST) -Gorefiend (PvP, EST) -Lightning's Blade (PvP, EST) -Magtheridon (PvP, EST) -Mannoroth (PvP, EST) -Shadowmoon (PvP, EST) -Shattered Hand (PvP, EST) -Skullcrusher (PvP, EST) -Warsong (PvP, EST) Original PVE servers by time zone... -Bronzebeard (PvE, PST) -Cenarius (PvE, PST) -Draenor (PvE, PST) -Dragonblight (PvE, PST) -Hyjal (PvE, PST) -Kilrogg (PvE, PST) -Lightbringer (PvE, PST) -Proudmoore (PvE, PST) -Shadowsong (PvE, PST) -Silvermoon (PvE, PST) -Suramar (PvE, PST) -Uldum (PvE, PST) -Uther (PvE, PST) -Windrunner (PvE, PST) -Azjol-Nerub (PvE, MST) -Doomhammer (PvE, MST) -Icecrown (PvE, MST) -Perenolde (PvE, MST) -Terenas (PvE, MST) -Alleria (PvE, CST) -Blackhand (PvE, CST) -Garona (PvE, CST) -Aggramar (PvE, CST) -Hellscream (PvE, CST) -Malygos (PvE, CST) -Thunderhorn (PvE, CST) -Whisperwind (PvE, CST) -Bloodhoof (PvE, EST) -Dalaran (PvE, EST) -Durotan (PvE, EST) -Elune (PvE, EST) -Eonar (PvE, EST) -Gilneas (PvE, EST) -Kargath (PvE, EST) -Khadgar (PvE, EST) -Llane (PvE, EST) -Lothar (PvE, EST) -Medivh (PvE, EST) -Stormrage (PvE, EST) -Zul'jin (PvE, EST) Original RP servers by time zone... -Cenarion Circle (RP, PST) -Feathermoon (RP, PST) -Silver Hand (RP, PST) -Argent Dawn (RP, EST) -Earthen Ring (RP, EST) 2005 February 22 -Eldre'Thalas (PvE, EST) February 24 -Spirestone (PvP, PST) -Firetree (PvP, EST) -Shadow Council (RP, MST) -Scarlet Crusade (RP, CST) February 26 -Frostmane (PvP, CST) April 28 -Gurubashi (PvP, PST) -Skywall (PvE, PST) May 2 -Smolderthorn (PvP, EST) July 21 -Kalecgos (PvP, PST) -Moonrunner (PvE, PST) July 23 -Ursin (PvP, PST) July 27 -Dark Iron (PvP, PST) August 6 -Greymane (PvE, CST) August 23 -Detheroc (PvP, CST) -Wildhammer (PvP, CST) -Staghelm (PvE, CST) September 13 -Emerald Dream (RP-PvP, CST) -Maelstrom (RP-PvP, CST) September 14 -Twisting Nether (RP-PvP, CST) October 19 -Cho'gall (PvP, CST) -Kael'thas (PvE, CST) -Kirin Tor (RP-PvE, CST) November 8 -Agamaggan (PvP, CST) -Azshara (PvP, EST) -Malfurion (PvE, CST) -Lightninghoof (RP-PvP, CST) -Frostmourne (PvP, Oceanic) -Khaz'goroth (PvE, Oceanic) November 30 -Aegwynn (PvP, CST) -Akama (PvP, CST) -Chromaggus (PvP, CST) -Draka (PvE, CST) December 16 -Gul'dan (PvP, CST) 2006 January 2 -Balnazzar (PvP, CST) -Drak'thul (PvP, CST) -Hakkar (PvP, CST) -Alexstrasza (PvE, CST) -Sen'jin (PvE, CST) -Vek'nilash (PvE, CST) January 6 -Garithos (PvP, CST, initially open to transfers only) -Khaz Modan (PvE, CST, initially open to transfers only) -Kul Tiras (PvE, CST) -Runetotem (PvE, CST) January 26 -Jubei'Thos (PvP, Oceanic) -Thorium Brotherhood (RP, CST) -Mug'thol (PvP, CST) February 6 -Eitrigg (PvE, initially open to transfers only) February 13 -Rexxar (PvE, initially open to transfers only) March 14 -Malorne (PvP, EST) March 15 -Muradin (PvE, CST) March 21 -Korgath (PvP, EST) -Zuluhed (PvP, EST) -Duskwood (PvE, EST) -Steamwheedle Cartel (RP, EST) March 22 -Anetheron (PvP, EST) March 23 -Haomarush (PvP, EST) -Scilla (PvP, EST) -Ysondre (PvP, EST) -Turalyon (PvE, EST) March 31 -Dentarg (PvP, EST) -Andorhal (PvP, EST) -Executus (PvP, EST) -Ysera (PvE, EST) April 11 -Black Dragonflight (PvP, EST, initially open to transfers only) -Dalvengyr (PvP, EST, initially open to transfers only) April 19 -Norgannon (PvE, EST, initially open to transfers only) -Thrall (PvE, EST, initially open to transfers only) May 19 -Altar of Storms (PvP, EST) -Uldaman (PvE) May 30 -Demon Soul (PvP, EST) -Jaedenar (PvP, EST) June 12 -Barthilas (PvP, Oceanic) -Aman'Thul (PvE, Oceanic) -Korgath (PvP, initially open to transfers only) June 16 -Lethon (PvP, PST) -Aerie Peak (PvE, PST) June 27 -Onyxia (PvP, PST) -Blackwind Lair (PvP, PST) -Gnomeregan (PvE, PST) -Anvilmar (PvE, PST) July 12 -The Venture Co (RP-PvP, PST) -Sentinels (RP, PST) August 14 -The Forgotten Coast (PvP, EST) -Tanaris (PvE, EST) August 21 -Anub'arak (PvP, EST) -Undermine (PvE, EST) September 27 -Dath'Remar (PvE, EST Oceanic, initially open to transfers only) October 6 -Darrowmere (PvP, EST) -Vashj (PvP, EST) -Echo Isles (PvE, PST) -Blackwater Raiders (RP, PST) December 14 -Misha (PvE, PST) -Ravenholdt (RP-PvP, EST) -Bladefist (PvE, PST) -Maiev (PvP, PST) US Realms Timeline 2007 January 4 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=62317739&sid=1 * Antonidas (PvE, PST) * Nazgrel (PvE, EST) * Nordrassil (PvE, PST) * Rivendare (PvP, PST) * Shandris (PvE, EST) * Tortheldrin (PvP, EST) January 8 * Moon Guard (RP, CST) * Hydraxis (PvE, CST) * Quel'dorei (PvE, CST) * Mok'Nathal (PvE, CST) January 16 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=67406754&sid=1 * Velen (PvE, Pacific) * Coilfang (PvP, Pacific) * Terokkar (PvE, Central) * Exodar (PvE, Eastern) * Auchindoun (PvP, Eastern) January 17 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=68009236&sid=1 * Blood Furnace (PvP, Central) * Shattered Halls (PvP, Pacific)